Adrien Agreste
Adrien Agreste is a Character In Miraculous Pretty Cure He is a Model. He is Cure Noir '''the Pretty Cure of Bad Luck. In Japanese He is Voiced by '''Ryota Osaka In the English Dub his name stays the same and he’s voiced by Bryce Papenbrook In Glitter Force his name is Andrew Buckworth/Glitter Kitty and he is voiced by Justin Timberlake Apperance Adrien is a handsome teenage boy with brushed-back blond hair and emerald green eyes. His skin tone is fair with a rosy tint, especially on his cheeks, nose and the tips of his ears. He is about a head taller than Marinette. As Cure Noir he looks like Cat Noir except the outfit is completely black and His hair has Green Streaks In it Personality Adrien is a charismatic, but shy, a bit reserved, and slightly innocent young boy — partially due to his unfamiliarity to much of the world beyond his father's reach. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, somewhat insecure, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. Wanting to change, make friends, and experience new things is one of his main motives to complement himself, but it's a bit of a struggle for Adrien and it worries him every now and then. He usually thinks reasonably and will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father, but he will act on impulse if he is emotional enough Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng:'''Adrien has a Crush on Cure Ladybug. Yet is mostly ignorant of Marinette‘s Crush on him. '''Bridgette Cheng: Felix Agreste: 'Plagg:'Plagg is Adrien’s Fairy Partner. Adrien mostly has to give Plagg Camembert. Etymology 'Adrien:'Adrien comes from the Roman cognomen "Hadrianus," which means "from Hadria." In the days of the Roman Empire, Hadria was a town in northern Italy and the namesake of the Adriatic Sea. The Adriatic Sea is known for the dark-colored sand on its beaches, and for this reason, the name is also commonly translated as "dark one." 'Agreste:'Agreste, means "rural" in French. It is also the French name for the grayling butterfly. his full name means "dark butterfly". Cure Noir is French for Black referring to His Main Color Cure Noir “A Black Cat is the symbol of Bad Luck! Cure Noir!” Kuro Neko wa warui un no shōchōdesu! Kyuanowāru! Cure Noir is Adrien’s Alter Ego in order to transform he needs Plagg and his Miraculous in the English Dub his Speech is “A Black Cat is the Symbol of Bad Luck! I’m Cure Noir! Transformation Adrien holds out his Miraculous amd says “Plagg! Miraculous Charge” as Plagg enters the Miraculous it changes color and a paw print appears. Adrien spins around as Green Streaks Appear In his hair and his scleras turn green. His Gloves appears. Then his boots appear. Then His Black Outfit appears. Adrien does a a twirl as his cat ears and tail appear and his staff appears on his back. He then jumps down and says his speech Attacks Cataclysm Cataclysm is Cure Noir’s first Attack in which he summons a orb of black Energy to destroy a object. He can only use it once per transformation and Transforming back a Few Minutes Later. Songs Adrien’s Voice Actor '''Ryota Osaka '''has peformed several Insert songs as his Character. Many are with Karin Nanami The Voice Actress of Marinette. Nya-Nya-Noir Ma princesse Duets The Masquerade (with Karin Nanami) Category:Black Cures Category:Characters Category:Male Cures